ten years laters
by Dinky chix
Summary: i got one review asking for a squeal and the ideas came pouring out, this kind of wrote it self. MPREG, you will also need a tissue i needed one and i wrote it!


Year one

After their win at nationals in New York they had a month of finals so all the glee friends studied together making sure that all they got good grades  
>on the last day of Puck's finals he hadn't seen his Princess for nearly a month and he missed his little Princess so after his last final he got his stuff from his locker and see what final his Princess had they both had a copy of the other's final schedule so they can plan when they could see each other.<p>

He saw that Kurt didn't have one, his last one was the day before so he would be at home so Puck grabbed everything he didn't which truth be told was his truck keys and ran ignoring their friends as they shouted out to him

He ran all the way to his truck jumping in and rushing to the nearest flower shop to get his Princess some calla lilies and drove to the Hudson-Hummel house

When he got there he saw only Kurt's navigator in the drive way so he jumped out grabbed the flowers and ran to the house

His heart was racing at the thought of seeing his Princess before he could knock on the door he saw an envelope taped to the door with his name on it

It read  
>Noah<br>here is a key for the front door  
>everyone is out for the night so we have the house to ourselves<br>so there is a surprise waiting for you in my room  
>love<br>your Princess  
>x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x<p>

So Puck opened the door put the flowers in the kitchen ready for Kurt to arrange and headed down to the new basement room

When he got to the white door it was slightly ajar and Puck could see candles on every step down to the basement leading to a trail of petals to the bed and to a very naked Kurt

"Princess" Puck gasped at the sight of his very naked and very hard boyfriend

"Hello Noah" Kurt said blushing

"Uh" Puck said he couldn't form proper words or sentences all the blood had left his brain and headed south making him impossibly hard

"well you've been so good studying so had so I decided to give you a present" Kurt said he had read all the leaflets that his dad had got him and done his own research on the internet and his was stretched and ready

He had also gone to the doctor and got the information about male pregnancy and contraceptive pills, he knew Puck would never want to use condoms so he started to take the male version of the pill two weeks before he was ready to sleep with Puck

He had decided that he was ready to make love to Puck they were getting married in a year and hadn't seen each other a month so he wanted the night to be special

"are you going to say anything Noah" Kurt said beginning to lose his new found confidence when all Puck had done since he had turned up was stare at him

"Princess I love you are sure about this" Puck said as soon as Kurt said yes he would be ripping his clothes and he wouldn't care if he lost any buttons

"Yes Noah I'm sure" Kurt moaned as he stroked his impressive length, when Puck had first seen Kurt's erection when they first started going out he was shocked that a guy Kurt's size could have such a large penis.

That sentence brought Noah out of his musings and he ripped his clothes off with buttons flying everywhere but neither boy cared

He stalked to the bed he tried to discreetly look for condoms but he couldn't find any so he went back to his jeans he hoped he had one in his wallet but he remembered that he didn't

"Princess we need condoms" Puck said as his erection began to go a bit soft at the thought of having to wait till they found some condoms

"I'm on the pill" Kurt said stroking his erection and playing with the butt plug that he had, had in his ass the whole time he and Puck had been talking

Those words made Puck nearly cum but he gripped his penis to stave off his orgasm  
>"since when" Puck asked as he slowly climbed the bed kissing parts of Kurt as he travelled up his body<p>

"two weeks ago" Kurt whispered he was so turned on he'd been planning his seduction for nearly a week, he'd talked to his dad about what he wanted to do and he had made arrangements for the family to be away leaving the house to the youngest Hudson-Hummel to plan his seduction

Puck slowly pulled the plug out of Kurt making the smaller teen moan at the loss and Puck moaned at the site of Kurt's ready hole, they kissed slowly and passionately as Puck slide in to the tight heat of Kurt's ass.

After they made love several times they lay gasping for breathe and spoke in hushed tones

"Princess I love you thank you" Puck said kissing Kurt he had, had sex before but nothing like what he and his Princess had just experienced

"You're welcome?" Kurt said confused that he was being thanked

"Princess what we just experienced was phenomenal" Puck said kissing Kurt

Kurt was so pleased he had waited especially when he saw the reaction that he had got when Puck had turned up and the smile that the taller teen was wearing since they had finished

"I'm glad you had fun" Kurt said teasing Puck truth be told he had, had fun as well

"Fun...fun what part of phenomenal didn't you understand" Puck teased back as he rolled on top of Kurt again thrusting his reawakening erection in to Kurt causing him to giggle

"I'm hungry" Kurt giggled as his stomach grumbled, he hadn't had anything to eat all day he had been so nervous, as he had planned his seduction.

"ok Princess dinner then back to bed" Puck said getting up putting his jeans back on with Kurt following suit, they both went upstairs blowing out the candles on the stairs as they went, when they got to the kitchen Kurt saw the lilies that Puck had brought him

"Oh Noah they are beautiful" Kurt said smelling them and getting a vase to arrange his flowers as he did that Puck ordered them some dinner from their favourite takeaway

While they waited they sat on the sofa cuddling and watching a movie

After dinner and a shower that they had together both teenagers went to bed

While lying in bed and before dropping off to sleep Kurt told Puck about his doctor's appointment

"The doctor also gave me some information about male pregnancy" he said knowing his dad hadn't found the information he was given 13 years previous

"that's good anything useful" Puck said trying to stay awake but being wrapped around his Princess it wasn't easy as he was so very comfortable

"Well he said something about a mating heat once a month" Kurt teased when he realised Puck was falling asleep and not listening

"I grow fur and I get really horny..." he said hoping that Puck wouldn't believe him and he woke up

"that's nice Princess" Puck said as he was drifting further and further in to dream land when suddenly he realised what Kurt was saying he sat up in bed and looked down at his giggling boyfriend

"You think that's funny do you Princess" Puck said as he launched himself at Kurt tickling him making Kurt laugh even harder

When they were both gasping for breath, Puck leaned down from his vantage point of straddling Kurt and kissed him hard and passionately making them gasp for breath for another reason.

Soon they were both sleeping very satisfied, the next morning Puck was up first and was content to just watch Kurt sleep until the smaller teen woke up, when he did he smiled at Puck, Kurt had missed sleeping in the older jock's arms before finals began they would have a sleep over at either at Kurt's house or Puck's apartment. But since finals started they hadn't had the chance and when Puck went away to summer camp for his last summer before college and their first one together they would miss out on 6 weeks of sleep over's.

"How long before everyone comes home" Puck asked he didn't want the moment to end but if Kurt's family were due back soon then he would reluctantly

"Well Finn has his last final today and dad and Carole are work till 7 at the latest so about 4 when Finn finishes" Kurt said smiling at Puck they had the whole day together and the whole house together they could do whatever they wanted and Kurt knew they would.

They shared a shower again this time putting pyjama bottoms and t shirts on it was a good thing that they had got in to the habit of leaving clothes in each other's dressers otherwise the way Puck had rushed to Kurt's house he would of been wearing the clothes he had been wearing the day before or naked not that they would of minded.

Kurt put a pair of Puck's bottoms on that he had taken to wearing when he had missed the taller teen in the month of finals that they had just had.

"Princess why are you wearing mine" Puck asked but then thought about it and he realised he didn't care

"You know what never mind it's hot" Puck said kissing Kurt

When they got upstairs, after having breakfast and had cleaned up they went to the den to watch movies snuggling under a blanket

Soon Puck wasn't interested in the movie that they were watching he had been hard all morning at the thought and sight of Kurt wearing his pyjama bottoms so he was teasing Kurt under the blanket, he was teasing Kurt by running his hand up and down the counter tenor's leg either missing Kurt's growing erection or teasing it with his fingers

"Noah" Kurt tried to stop Puck but it was a half assed attempt ever since the teenagers had become physical whether it kissing and frottage or mutual blowjobs they couldn't keep their hands off each other

Soon Puck's head had disappeared under the blanket and he began to kiss Kurt's thighs and genitals making the smaller teen moan and pant causing him to grab Puck's head and smash their lips together passionately

After the love making on the sofa Kurt giggled hoping that there weren't any stains that his family would see and know what they up too

They went back to watching movies during the second one Kurt fell asleep with his head in Puck's lap who spent the whole movie running his fingers thru Kurt's hair and alternatively watching him sleep and the movie

At 4 they were interrupted from the make out session on the sofa by Finn slamming the door as he came in

"ARGH" he screamed as soon as the door was shut

"Finn are you all right?" Kurt asked from on top of Puck who tried to keep the moan from escaping as Kurt sat up properly causing their erections to rub together

Kurt smirked as he purposefully and discreetly began to rub their erections together, he was soon stopped by Puck gripping his hips to stop him, he knew that he would get punished later and he couldn't wait, the previous night they had discovered that Kurt liked to be spanked so they knew that they would be using it to ensure great sex, Kurt was brought of his musings by Finn who was upset so he put his brother head on

"Rachel has not spoken to me all year so I assumed that we had broken up, but today she comes up to me and demands Kurt's engagement ring, as payment for him stealing her solo" Finn said sitting down next to the sofa

"she wants my ring" Kurt said tearing up, he loved his ring it had been his mother's and the fact he now had it because Puck wanted to marry him made it even more special to him

"Yeah, so I can purpose to her" Finn said

"She told you this" Puck said as he sat up putting his Princess in his lap to comfort him

"she said and I quote 'Finn honey get me Kurt's ring or better when you purpose' all I could was stare at her as she walked off, I caught up with her later and she said 'I want Kurt's ring for him taking my solo' so I said I thought we had broken up so she says 'no silly I was just waiting for to get me Kurt's ring and to apologise to me' she's lost it so I walked off" Finn said he would never take Kurt's ring for 3 simple reasons  
>1. Kurt never took it off<br>2. It was Kurt's mother's  
>3. And they were brothers and he would never do that to Kurt<p>

Kurt sat in Puck's lap quietly crying that someone would try and steal his ring  
>"she can't have it" he said as he jumped up off Puck's lap and ran to his bedroom<p>

"I'll go" Puck said as he got up to follow but before he left Finn said the words he was fearing to hear

"I think Rachel will do anything to hurt Kurt and stealing his ring is the tip of the iceberg" Finn said

"I know and that's what scares me" Puck said walking to Kurt's room to comfort the smaller teen

When he got to the basement room he found Kurt lying on the bed face down crying in to his pillow

"Princess" Puck said soothingly as he sat next to Kurt and started to rub his back

"I didn't ask for the damn solo for sectionals and Mercedes had one for regionals and you had the nationals one why go after me only" Kurt said as new tears came to his eyes

"I don't know Princess" Puck said as he continued to rub soothing circles on Kurt's back trying to calm him down

They stayed down stairs for a while in silence as Kurt calmed down and got ready to face everyone at dinner, soon they were talking of their summer plans an when Puck had to leave for the summer camp.

It turned out they still had a few weeks before Puck had to go camp Chewonki for teens, but soon it was time for dinner so they went up, sitting at the table Burt saw the puffy eyes straight away and demanded to know what happened

"Kurt what's wrong" he said hoping Puck hadn't hurt his baby boy

"Rachel is causing trouble again" Finn answered for Kurt who couldn't answer for a new wave of tears threatening to fall again

"What she done this time" Carole asked

So between Puck and Finn they told the parents what she had said and had done all the time Kurt was crying silently letting the tears go unchecked and running down his face

"Kurt you are finished with school and she missed so much during the year that after the summer you and Puck are moving to New York and leaving all the haters behind, I'm sure when I tell her dad what she has been doing she sure will be grounded until the new school year" Carole said hugging her son, she knew one of Rachel's dad's as he worked at the hospital with her so when she went to work the next day she could tell him all about the things she was sure that Rachel hadn't told her parents

Kurt listened to his step mother and realised 2 things

1 she was right

2 he hadn't taken Puck to meet his mom yet

He smiled drying his eyes taking hold of Puck's hand and said "your right Carole, Puck what are you doing tomorrow"

Puck smiled he knew he would be spending it with Kurt but until they made any plans it didn't what they did as long they were together

"Whatever you have to do Princess" he said earning smiles from the table it obviously the right answer with the smiles he was getting from the entire Hudson-Hummel family

"well how would like to meet my mom" Kurt asked he ignored the almost silent gasp from his dad, he knew he never took anyone with him, Carole and Finn had gone with his dad but he had always gone on his own so asking Puck was a big thing

"I would love to" Puck said smiling at Kurt he wanted to kiss but they kept the PDA's to a minimum around the Hudson-Hummel's

Before they went to bed Kurt spoke to Burt about asking Puck to the cemetery

"Daddy would mommy of liked Noah" Kurt asked when they were on their own

"Kurt she would of loved him" Burt said hugging Kurt, he forgot sometimes that the put together young man was still his little boy who sometimes needed his daddy

"Thank you daddy" Kurt said as he hugged Burt one last time before he went to bed and the protective and comforting arms of Noah Puckerman.

The next morning after a leisurely breakfast the boys dressed smartly and took their time with Kurt driving them to a flower shop to get some majestic red calla lilies soon they were at the cemetery with Kurt leading them to his mother's grave

Puck sat on the bench that was in front of the head stone while Kurt knelt and spoke to the one women he would ever truly love, his mother

"Hi mommy...sorry it's been so long but I was really busy with finals...actually it's been even longer and I haven't meant it to be...right let's start at the beginning shall we" Kurt said as he tidied up his mother's grave stone

For a while Kurt forgot that Puck was there until he told his mom about what Rachel had been doing since sectionals

"well...Rachel went crazy when Mr Schue gave me a solo for sectionals... but we won...then yesterday she told Finn to give her my ring...mommy it was yours and Noah gave it me...daddy said he could...he's here Noah I mean would you like to meet him" Kurt said he knew he was sounding a little silly but it made him feel closer to his mom if he spoke to her like she was still in his life

"hi Mrs Hummel...I love your son and always will I just hope you can see that on your big Kurt monitor up there to see that I love him" Puck said kissing Kurt on the head as he got up and walked away to hide the tears and to leave mother and son alone to chat until Kurt was ready to leave.

When Kurt was ready he kissed his mother goodbye and went searching for Puck, he found the jock sitting on the ground in front of the head stone of his grandfather, who had survived the holocaust to die of cancer when Puck was 10, he had felt terrible for not visiting his poppop so he spent the time that Kurt was with his mom to visit and tell his favourite grandparent everything that happened in the Puckerman family since his death.

When they had both finished they hugged and let the tears flow comforting each other, soon they were driving back to Kurt's to spend the day quietly while everyone was at work, but before they could get to Kurt's house they saw Rachel's car in the drive way, and they knew that she would be the only one there as everyone was at work so they carried on driving the Hummel lube and tire to tell Burt and Finn.

They knew that Carole would be at work till late so she was safe from however crazy Rachel had become.

When they got to the garage they saw both Burt and Finn working on cars

"Kurt what you doing here" Burt asked as he saw his son get out of his car he knew that whenever Kurt went to see his mom Kurt would come back and watch all of their favourite movies for the day

"Rachel is at the house" Puck said as he got out the car as well walking in to the garage with Kurt

"But no one is there" Finn said shocked that his ex could act like this

"We know Finn that is why we came here" Kurt said rolling his eyes, he loved his brother but sometimes Finn wasn't the brightest

"ok Finn go home and see if you can talk to her and I'll phone Carole to get the dad that works at the hospital" Burt said as he phoned his wife he didn't want Kurt or Puck to go anywhere near the house unless they had too

So Finn went home to see what Rachel what she was doing at their house when no one else was there

"Rachel what are you doing here" Finn said as he found the drama queen in Kurt's bedroom ransacking it she was obviously looking for the Kurt's ring but she would never find as Kurt always wore it proudly on his finger and never took it off

"I'm looking for something" she said as she ripped clothes out of Kurt's walk in wardrobe as soon as she couldn't find what she was looking for in the wardrobe she moved to the vanity and the box of accessories looking for the ring.

When the rest of the family and Rachel's dad's turned up Finn had tried to stop Rachel from destroying any more of Kurt's room but he couldn't she just kept tearing the room apart

"Rachel what are you doing" her father asked as he stood at the top of the stairs of the once pristine room

"Daddy what are you doing here" she said shocked that her father's were there when they should of been at work

"Carole got a call from Burt telling her that you were here and doing this, why pumpkin" her father said as he moved down the stairs towards his daughter, he and his husband knew that Rachel could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes but to do this because of one song was a bit disturbing

"Daddy he stole my song" Rachel said she looked at Kurt's room to see if there was anything that she had missed looking for the ring

"Rachel I wasn't the only one who had a solo" Kurt said bravely as he walked in to his room he knew that he would have to redecorate again he didn't want to but the fact that Rachel had ruined the one place that was a sanctuary to him and the fact that he and Puck had made love for the first time in the now ruined room he let the tears fall as he looked to his once friend

"yes but you did it on purpose" Rachel said as she saw the ring on Kurt's finger but before she could get to him he was pushed behind Puck and Finn and her father grabbed Rachel to stop her from hurting the countertenor

"How did I do it on purpose" Kurt said shocked that Rachel thought that he had stolen the solo

"You wouldn't let me ban him" Rachel said pointing Puck

"why should we of banned him when, when you broke up with Finn it caused so much drama, at least Noah loves me enough to marry me" Kurt said as he looked at the diva

It was true that when Finn and Rachel broke up the first time it caused so much drama they whole club was worried that they would have to have two separate groups just to practise but they always seemed to make up before that ever happened

Soon Rachel's other father turned up and they took their daughter home making her scream and shout that she would get even if it was the last thing she ever did

Kurt stood in his room and cried in Puck's arms mourning over his room and the memories that were now ruined by having Rachel ransack the room

"Princess are you all right" Puck said as he led Kurt to the bed sitting down with Kurt in his lap

"She ruined the memory" Kurt said his voice hitching at the end of the sentence Puck didn't need to be told which memory had been destroyed

Burt came down stairs after Rachel and her dad's had left to look at the damage that the diva had caused

"Hey kid, she did some damage" Burt said sitting next to the two teenagers he took Kurt's hand

"I know daddy, I can't sleep here anymore" Kurt said crying he hated that he had to move again he loved having the basement to himself and especially now that he and Puck had made love in the room for the first time

"I know kid, you can have the spare room, and we'll wash everything and replace everything and redecorate and make it yours again" Burt said

"Yes daddy, could I stay with Noah for tonight" Kurt asked

"yes Kurt" Burt said watching his son smile for the first time all day, first going to his mom's and now this Kurt had, had a bad day

"thank you daddy" Kurt said as he kissed Burt on the cheek Puck smiled at his future in law and that brought a bigger smile to his face, he knew how cheer Kurt when they were back at his apartment

Soon they had a bag packed with clothes from the laundry that Rachel hadn't touched and headed to Puck's apartment, what they didn't know was that Finn had got the glee club together to decorate and sort Kurt's room for him while the young countertenor was staying at his fiancées apartment.

When they got to the apartment Puck cooked dinner and went to get the box that he had been hiding from Kurt for a few weeks

"Princess can I talk to you" Puck asked as the pasta cooked and he walked in to the living room carrying the box with all his ideas about their upcoming wedding

"Have you had any thoughts about the wedding" he asked as he sat next to Kurt

"Yes Noah" Kurt said smiling he had thought of nothing else while he wasn't studying he just hoped that Rachel hadn't found the stuff he had collected and ruined it while she was ransacking his room.

"Well I have some ideas as well" Puck said as he pulled the storage box over to them and opened it to show his Princess what he had collected he was quietly hoping that his Princess liked everything

"Oh Noah we have very similar things" Kurt said as he looked through the box he giggled that he and Puck had very similar things in their boxes about their wedding

He wanted to forget the day that he had, had and think of their future and looking through stuff about their wedding helped.

After dinner and watching a movie and going though wedding plans helped, soon Puck got bored of the movie and started to kiss Kurt's neck, now that they had, had made love for the first time Puck wanted to do it again and again and he hoped that his Princess was in the same mind

Soon they were in bed making love, and celebrating the future and their plans for their wedding.

Year two

Before the boys and the rest of the graduating glee club went off to college Kurt and Puck got married in a sea of calla lilies and love

As the priest said the famous words "you may now kiss your new husband" the kiss that Puck bestowed on Kurt was the sweetest kiss that he had given to Kurt he loved the fact that they were now married

The reception that followed was full of love and laughter and their first dance was sung by the New Directions, they had, had many playful arguments about what song they should sing but they finally decided that they should sing the song first song that Puck sang to Kurt 'musical soulmate by Mark Salling and they did it justice and made Kurt cry as he and Puck slowed danced around the ball room that they had hired.

After the dancing and dinner and the rest of the reception they went on their honeymoon in Gran Canaria for two weeks before they went to New York for college.

They spent the entire two weeks sunbathing making love and spending time together before the chaos of college for both boys.

When they came back they had a week to pack and move in to the apartment that they had already brought with the help of the Burt, Carole and the bank.

It was close to their school and fifth avenue so Kurt could get inspiration for his designs when he had projects for school, they spent weeks trying to get in to the rhythm of school and married life but they made it work, on the anniversary of Kurt's mother's death because of not living in lima anymore Puck organised something so special for Kurt it made the smaller man love the ex-jock even more

"Princess are you here" Puck said coming in to their home he knew that Kurt wouldn't of gone to his classes because of the date so he was not surprised to find Kurt wrapped up in their duvet on the sofa watching 'sound of music'

"hey prince" Kurt said he had started to call Puck prince because of the nickname that Puck had been calling him for years ever since they started to date.

"Princess you need a shower and to get dressed, we are going out to celebrate your mom I have plans." Puck said as he pulled Kurt up it was the first year that Kurt couldn't go to the cemetery but that wouldn't stop them from celebrating Elizabeth Hummel.

As Kurt showered he felt loved and fell in love with his husband even more at that moment, when he was dressed he went in to the living room where Puck was waiting also dressed up and ready to paint the town red in the memory of Elizabeth Hummel

They went to dinner, rode round central park in a horse drawn carriage and the final thing was to light a candle in a mini boat of calla lilies and setting it sail across the Hudson river to the sea.

After they got home they made love in the living room in front of the faux fireplace with candles lighting the room, little did they know they had created a child that very special night

About 3 weeks later Kurt woke feeling sick to his stomach, before he could think about it thou he had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to be sick, Puck woke to the sounds of Kurt throwing up, he rushed to the bathroom just as Kurt was flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out

"Are you all right Princess" Puck asked concerned Kurt hardly ever got sick so it made the ex-jock worry about his Princess

"Yeah I think so" Kurt said as he walked back to bed to lie down before he had to get up for his last final of the year.

Soon they were in the kitchen eating breakfast; Kurt was having dry toast and tea to help settle his stomach, he could see the worry on his husbands face

"Noah I have one final to do and some coursework to hand in then I'm going to come straight back I promise and if I feel ill I shall take it easy" Kurt said as he reached out to Puck, he loved how his husband worried about him, but at that point in time he felt fine, he just hoped it lasted all day.

"Ok, will you text me when you get back I'm at my placement today" Puck said, to be a social worker he had to do a placement once a week for a month every year of his degree

"I will I promise" Kurt said as he went to have a shower and to get ready for the day, soon they were walking to the subway, kissing each other goodbye they went to start their day.

All day Kurt felt a little sick but he handed in his portfolio to his professor and mentor and had his last final in History of Western Art and Civilization: Renaissance to the Modern Era for the menswear degree that he was doing at the fashion institute of technology.

When he got back to the apartment he texted Puck to let him know that he was home safe, he sat down on the sofa and began to watch their favourite movie when there was a knock on the door, when Kurt answered he saw a florist delivery driver holding the biggest bunch of calla lilies and roses he had ever seen the note on the flowers just proved how Puck loved his Princess

Princess  
>here is a dozen of our flowers, one for every hour I am away from you and miss you, I hope you feel better soon.<br>I love you  
>your prince<br>x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Kurt arranged the flowers after reading the card; he put them in the perfect spot, his vanity in the bedroom so he could see them every time he woke up and every time he went to bed, as he knew Puck would be on his lunch hour soon, he rang his husband to thank him for the flowers.

"hello Noah...I just got your flowers...I love them thank you...my final went well...and I handed in my portfolio...I feel much better...ok a little sleepy...I might have a nap before I make dinner...ok Noah I love you too...see you tonight" Kurt said as he hung up, he hadn't been lying when he said he was a little tired, so he went for a little nap leaving an alarm on so he could get up and cook dinner for his husband like the good house wife he was.

When Puck came home he was carrying another little present for Kurt, he would do this once week not just on special dates, Kurt loved the little tradition that Puck had started in school, there would be flowers once a week always a bunch of calla lilies and roses and then either something practical or something special, that day was something special he had gone to the DHL office on his way home to pick up the custom made engraved necklace that he had, had made for Kurt on the internet 3 weeks before.

It was a sterling silver round pendent with a P on it with stones in the colour of Kurt's eyes, with the word's musical soulmate on the back.

As soon as Kurt had opened it the tears fell and Puck had a lap full of happy Kurt kissing him and grinding against him, Puck was so glad that Kurt liked his present, after he had put it on his smaller husband he was dragged to the bedroom where they wore themselves out in the most passionate and loving way possible.

A week later Puck had finished with his school year and Kurt was still throwing up in the morning, so Kurt relented against Puck's nagging and booked an appointment at their doctors for that morning.

While they were waiting for the doctor to see them Kurt was pouting at having to be in a waiting room full of sick people when he himself wasn't sick, he didn't want to think what might be wrong with him, it scared him

"Princess I love you and I know you don't want to be here but surely it's better to find out what is wrong then just leave it and get sicker" Puck said, he could see Kurt's resolve breaking

"I know, I'm just scared" Kurt admitted

"I know Princess I am too" Puck said quietly, he hated the thought that his one true love was ill and it scared him to think that he might lose his beautiful Princess

"Mr Hummel-Puckerman" the nurse shouted causing the two men to break eye contact to follow her in the doctor's office

When the doctor had taken all the necessary tests and got the results she came with a shocked look on her face not quite believing what she saw on the paper in her hand

"Mr Hummel...I don't know how to say this but your pregnant" the doctor said ignoring Puck only addressing Kurt

"It's Hummel-Puckerman and are you sure" Kurt said stubbornly, this wasn't their regular doctor as he was away at a conference, their regular specialised in male pregnancy

"Yes...now I can schedule an abortion for if you want" the doctor said ignoring the fact it was an obviously wanted pregnancy

"Don't you dare" Kurt said as he stood and glared at the doctor

"But Mr Hummel..." the doctor tried again

"We shall take our leave and book an appointment with our proper doctor when he is back and I shall tell him about your narrow minded views, this child was created out of love and will be loved no matter what you say, and for the final time it's MR HUMMEL-PUCKERMAN" Kurt said as he grabbed Puck's hand and walked out of the doctor's office to the cheers of the patients in the waiting room, turned out that the other patients who all seemed to be gay couples didn't like the doctor that Dr Webster often hired when he was out of town

After they had booked an appointment for as soon as Dr Webster came back, they went home. Puck hadn't said anything the whole way home or the whole time that Kurt had been telling off the doctor and Kurt was beginning to worry that Puck wouldn't want the child growing inside of him.

"Noah" Kurt said as he reached for his husband when they had got home

"oh Princess I love you so much" Puck said coming out of his shock he had been thinking of all the things they needed to do and between then and by the time the baby was due, he hadn't realised that he hadn't said a word since they had been told the news until he saw the relief and love in Kurt's eyes when he did finally say something

He kissed Kurt sitting them on the sofa, with Kurt in his lap and his hand on Kurt's stomach, Puck knew that as the baby grew his hand would always be on Kurt's stomach feeling their child grow.

"Why were you bitching at the doctor Princess" Puck asked as they settled, he had been aware of something going on but he couldn't hear it properly as he was so deep in his thoughts

"a lot of little things really, one she refused to call me by my married name and two she asked if she should schedule an abortion so I bitched and stormed out and booked an appointment with Phil next week" Kurt said as he snuggled down in his husbands arms, as Puck listened to the reasons for the doctors verbal bitch slap he was a little thankful that he had been in his own world or he would of taken it more than a verbal bitch slap and he then would of got in to trouble and he didn't want that.

Soon it was their next appointment and they walked happily in to the clinic holding hands, it had gotten round the staff at the way Kurt had stood up to the doctor the previous week, making him a hero in the eyes of the staff.

When it was their turn they walked in the office and saw their regular doctor sitting behind the desk smiling at them

"Kurt what did you do, my staff love you" Dr Webster said as he got Kurt's file up on his computer

"Well I kind of had a go at the doctor you hire when you're away" Kurt said sheepishly

"No wonder they love you, whenever I need a replacement for a few days the agency always sends her, and I know for a fact that she dislikes gay people, and most of my patients are gay, anyway what can I do for you" the Dr said as he pulled the files up it seemed that all it said in the file that tests had been done and an abortion was needed.

But Dr Phil Webster had known the two gentleman in front of him for a while and knew that if they ever got pregnant they would never have an abortion

"so I assuming from the notes on here that your pregnant, and she suggested an abortion, which I take it you don't need" Dr Webster said teasing his two patients

"No we don't want an abortion" Puck and Kurt said together making the Dr and each other smile

"Thought not, right I'll examine you then I can let listen to the heartbeat" Dr Webster said as he stood and walked around the desk gesturing to the examining table for Kurt to lie down so they could start

They did a basic exam and then Dr Webster pulled the ultrasound machine over, squeezing gel on to Kurt's stomach and started, soon the room was filled with two little heartbeats

"Do I hear two" Puck asked smiling

"Yes it seems that you are having twins" Dr Webster said turning the screen round to show them the two tiny blobs that would later become their children

Kurt cried happily as he watched the heartbeats of his children and the smile on Puck's face, they soon had copies for their family friends and themselves, and booked the next appointment and headed home to phone Burt and Sarah to tell them the good news.

Soon it was time for their 20 week scan, and Kurt was showing and Puck couldn't keep his hands off Kurt's growing belly and Kurt didn't mind.

As they walked in to the clinic they saw Rachel stood at the reception desk shouting at the receptionist

"ARE THEY PATIENTS HERE" she shouted, the receptionist saw Puck and Kurt enter and the sheer terror on their face so she pressed the silent alarm for security while Puck and Kurt went to hide in the rest room until Rachel left

"Excuse me miss if you could come with me" the security guard asked as he escorted her from the premises, when she was far enough away, a nurse went to get Kurt and Puck from the bathroom

"She's gone" he said as he entered the bathroom, when he got there he saw Kurt crying in the arms of his husband

"We will call her dad's and let them know, now shall we go see our babies" Puck said as he hugged Kurt and rubbed his stomach making the babies calm

Soon they were in the Dr's office and looking at their children on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies" Dr Webster asked as he saw for himself what the sexes of the Hummel-Puckerman children were.

"yes please" Kurt whispered as tears fell as he watched his children, he had been feeling them move for a few weeks, but to see them made it seem even more real for him

"Well you have one boy and one girl" Dr Webster said smiling as he pointed to each child making Kurt and Puck smile, Kurt cried at the next words out of Puck's mouth

"We have a little Elizabeth" he said kissing Kurt, he had never told Kurt that if they had a little girl he would want to call her Elizabeth after Kurt's mom

"Do you mean that Noah" Kurt said as wiped the tears that fell

"Yes princess" Puck said as he was pulled in to a kiss, he had never told Kurt that if they ever had a daughter he would want to call her Elizabeth, not only did he like the name, it was a great way to honour Kurt's mom and the kisses he was getting at that moment in time was worth his secret to be revealed

They left the doctors with pictures of the little boy and their little girl; they had many copies so they could send them to their families and friends.

When they got back to the home they moved to the room that they were going to turn in a nursery, they had the big things the cribs a changing table and a couple of dressers and a rocking chair but now they knew what they were having they could decorate.

"What design shall we have" Puck said as he sat at Kurt's feet as the young pregnant man sat on the rocking chair

"Well pink and blue, how about we name little Lizzy's brother" Kurt said smiling as he ran his hand through the Mohawk that Puck had kept through high school and he would keep until he went to work full time.

"How about you name him as I named Lizzy" Puck said as he got up to drinks for them both. It seemed that ever since they found out that Kurt was pregnant Puck treated him like a princess even more than he did before, but Kurt didn't mind

As Puck was getting drinks Kurt sat rocking thinking of a perfect name for his little boy, as he rocked and rubbed his growing stomach he fell asleep, when Puck came back in he smiled at the picture of his beautiful husband carrying their children asleep in the rocking chair.

Year three

Just before the twin's first birthday they had moved out of the city and in to a beautiful house in Westchester to raise their children.

Elijah was born first with Elizabeth born half an hour later, on the 26th of February and they were the perfect mix of both Kurt and Puck.

Burt Carole and Finn had met them the day they had been born, and they came to visit every other week to babysit for Puck and Kurt who would go out and have dinner and a movie date night.

Kurt had taken a year off from school, and the FIT was all right with him taking a year off to have children, he had spent most of his maternity leave designing clothes for pregnant men, as he had found that when the time had come for him to have bigger clothes there were none out that were designed for pregnant men.

Puck still went to school and his placement but every free moment he had he spent with Elijah and Elizabeth, telling them he loved them and their mommy.

They had decided that Kurt would be mommy and Puck would be daddy, and they liked it like that.

Rachel had been caught trying to break in to their apartment before they moved and now she was in a Psychiatric hospital in Lima as she kept trying to either steal Kurt's ring or their children.

So instead of pressing charges they decided she needed help,

Year four

Kurt, Puck and the children have a quiet year for once, the twins growing up in to two beautiful little terrors, as they entered the terrible twos they would get in to everything around the house.

Year five

On the twin's third birthday Kurt woke up feeling sick and throwing up.

"Princess are you ok" Puck asked as he rubbed circles on Kurt's back as the smaller man threw up.

"This is your fault" Kurt grumbled he loved being pregnant but he hated the morning sickness

"I'm sorry princess" Puck said trying to sound sorry but truth be told he was over the moon at the fact that Kurt was pregnant again.

Soon they heard the giggles of their toddlers over the baby monitor causing Kurt to groan and Puck to smile

"I'll go get them princess you rest some more" Puck said kissing Kurt on the head and walking to the nursery Kurt could hear Puck on the monitor talking to the twins as he got them ready for their birthday party later on that day.

"now babies you have to be careful around mommy for a while" Puck said to Elijah as he picked his son out of the crib his son was standing in waiting for his daddy, Elizabeth was lying quietly in her crib talking to her animal friends, Elijah was the more active of the twins, he was always running and jumping and getting in to mischief, however he had learnt that pulling the puppy dog eyes like his mommy no one stayed mad at him.

"why" the little boy asked as his daddy changed his nappy and gave him two outfits to chose from, Puck and Kurt had found that if they gave options of two outfits for the twin toddlers then they didn't spend the day being grumpy because they're not wearing what they want.

"Well your mommy is having another baby" Puck said as he helped his son put the jeans and t shirt he had picked on, they had also found that if they spoke to their twins like adults then they spoke back to them like mini adults.

They had the twins tested when it turned out that they were ahead other toddlers their age, it turned that with the combination of Kurt's and Puck's genes it made brainy little babies and now Kurt was pregnant again they would have a house full of brainy babies.

"When" Elizabeth asked as she was picked up, she had been listening as Puck got Elijah ready, Elijah was back in his crib talking to his animals, Elizabeth had a little red dog and Elijah had a little dragon, they both took their animals everywhere and slept with them.

"In a lot of sleeps but soon you will be able to talk and feel them" Puck said giving Elizabeth her two options, in the end she chose a little party dress.

All of their friends from high school and glee and all their families were coming with them.

Santana and Brittany had come to New York with Puck and Kurt; they were now the most famous cheerleading coaches next to Sue Sylvester taking the NYU team to nationals and winning every time, Mike and Tina had come as well and they now had a dance studio that taught singing as well. Mercedes was currently on tour but she was taking the day off for the twin's birthday party. Artie had the day off from being one of New York's lawyers for the ADA. Finn and Quinn were slowly getting back together, Quinn had been dating Sam since high school and had planned to get married, but an accident cost Sam his life and Quinn her future husband and a daddy for their baby.

They were all coming that afternoon and the twin's had friends coming from playgroup as well.

When the twin's were dressed Puck took them to the kitchen for breakfast, Kurt joined them after a shower

"Mommy" both twins shouted as soon as they saw Kurt, putting their arms up for hugs off their mommy

"hello munchkins" Kurt said hugging both of his children, he may of grumbled about being pregnant but holding his babies in his arms after they were born and even three years later made him forget all that.

"mommy when baby come" Elizabeth asked as she was picked up, Puck and Kurt tried not to play favourites with the twins, but little lizzy was a mommy's girl and they loved to play dress up together, where as Elijah was a daddy's boy, loving to play in the dirt and trucks with his daddy.

"In 9 months" Kurt said as he accepted the toast, tea and kiss from Puck. Even after nearly five years together they still loved each other kissing and hugging, still cuddling on the sofa when they twins go to bed

"How many sleeps" Elijah asked as Puck fed him

"Lots and lots, but as we get closer to when he or she is ready to come say hello we can work out how many" Kurt said kissing both of his babies. He loved having twins he just hoped that the next baby was a single birth.

"I'll book you an appointment for next week princess" Puck said as he began to feed Elizabeth. The tradition in the house was Puck would feed them breakfast, Kurt would feed them lunch as he was usually at home and Puck at work and then they would both feed them at dinner.

"Thank you Noah" Kurt said smiling at Puck

Soon the twins were fed and playing inside to keep clean for the party later. Soon Puck and Kurt were sitting with the twins and playing with their toys Elijah and Puck were driving cars around a track that they built and Kurt and Elizabeth were playing with her dollies.

In the afternoon the door bell rang which was unusual because all of the glee club had keys so they just usually let themselves in so Puck went to answer the door as Kurt put the twins down for a nap before their guests got there, they wanted to decorate while the twins were napping, but now with a visit it would be rushed.

"Rachel" Puck said as he opened the door

"Please Puck I would to talk to you and Kurt" Rachel said

"What do you want Rachel" Puck said not letting the ex diva in to their home, he didn't even let Kurt know she was there; he let his princess decorate their home for the twin's party.

"I would like to apologise to you and Kurt" she said while he was in the hospital she had realised that she was wrong in everything that she had done to the mini family that was once her friends.

"Not today Rachel we will meet you tomorrow" Kurt said as he walked to the door, he had heard what she had said as he was putting balloons and streamers up over the living room, they had wanted to have the party outside, but it being February there was still snow on the ground so they had to have inside

"Thank you" Rachel said as they planned where to meet the next day in the city, at the party they would ask Burt and Carole to look after the twins. They watched as Rachel walked off, shutting the door and going back to decorate their house.

Soon the twins were up and getting excited about all the presents on the coffee table that they knew were for them and that more would be coming with their friends and family later.

After everyone had arrived and the twins had torn in to all their presents, the kids ran around the house playing with their toys while all the adults sat and stood in the living room and kitchen talking and catching up.

When all the kids had gone home and the twins were in bed the glee club and Burt and Carole sat in the living room talking, the next day Puck and Kurt met up with Rachel and eventually forgave her, but they told her that she had to work to be completely forgiven.

Over the next week Kurt woke feeling sick and throwing up, the morning of the doctor's appointment he woke feeling ill again, but knew that they would find out how many children they were adding to their family.

When they got to the doctor's they were seen nearly straight away, because the staff still loved them from the first time they were pregnant and the verbal bitch slap Kurt had given the locum doctor.

"Morning Kurt" Dr Webster said as he got things ready for the exam part of the appointment.

"Morning doc" Kurt said as he sat on the table in the corner of the room next to the ultrasound

"How you doing" Dr Webster said

"Sick every morning" Kurt playfully grumbled

"I know Kurt, but that stops soon you know that" Dr Webster said as he started the ultrasound soon the room was filled with 4 heartbeats

"Is that 4 heartbeats" Puck asked shocked that they would be having 4 extra kids, he knew he loved Kurt being pregnant but with 4 children was too much even for him

"It seems that way" Dr Webster said as he carried on with the ultrasound he was shocked as well as multiple births were rare

The weeks that followed were tough and tiring for Kurt, while he was in the living room while the twin's were napping he suddenly screamed in pain, he tried to keep it muffled not to wake the twins.

He reached for the phone and rang Puck who was at work, so he knew he would have to ring the office more than Puck's cell phone.

"Hello...I need to talk to Noah Puckerman...it's his husband...Noah...I need you..." Kurt said gasping out in pain at the end of the sentence causing Puck to worry

"Princess...Kurt" Puck said shocking the people around him, he never called Kurt by his name

He turned to look at his supervisor and without asking he was allowed to go home. On the way the home he rang Burt and Carole who was the closet to their house

"Burt there is something wrong with Kurt he rang me at work in pain" Puck said as the taxi he was in raced through the streets of New York

"I'll go round" Burt said hanging up as he grabbed his keys and raced round to his son's house, when he got there he let himself in and ran towards his son who was on the sofa bleeding.

All Burt could do was ring 911 and wait for Puck and the paramedic's when Puck got there he ran in after throwing money at the cab driver when he saw Kurt curled up in pain and bleeding he didn't know how he felt, he just knew he needed to help Kurt first.

Soon the paramedics turned up and started to examine Kurt and getting him ready to go to the hospital. Carole turned up as they were getting in the ambulance she sent Burt with their son and son in law and she would look after the twins when they woke from their naps

When they got the hospital they were rushed to the OBYN department, Kurt was rushed to an exam room leaving Burt and Puck in the waiting room, after half an hour their Dr came out of the room

"How is he" Puck asked as he saw the doctor walking towards them

"We got to him in; he was losing so much blood he was close to losing all four babies, but we have saved them all, but he will need to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, I know that will be hard with twins. But Puck he does not go on bed rest for the next 21 weeks he will lose not only all four babies but his life as well." Dr Webster said making both Puck and Burt cry.

Year six

Kurt and all the babies survived and their family had gone by four, two boys and two girls. Ajay, Ben, Callie and Daisie were all born on the 3rd of December making them Christmas babies.

While Kurt was in the operating room to give birth to his babies, it was made so they have no more children, while Kurt was on bed rest Puck and he had talked about it and they didn't want to risk Kurt's health so 6 children was enough for them.

Year seven

Soon it was time for Elijah and Elizabeth to go to school, and they loved it, they loved going everyday to learn and play with their friends.

The other four Hummel-Puckerman children were even bigger terrors then their older siblings. With 6 children Kurt never went back to school, but he had many designs in many maternity shops in state in the USA. Puck had finished school, but he still worked part time and would work part time until all 6 children were in high school, and that worked for the Hummel-Puckerman family.

For the next 18 years the Hummel-Puckerman raised their 6 children until they all went to college.

Kurt became one of the most sort after designers and Puck was the most popular social worker for many families in New York he had helped many families.

All the children were different in their own special way

Elijah was just like Puck taking care of his brothers and sisters, and he had found his own princess, and they were marrying before they went to college.

Elizabeth was just like Kurt loving cooking and being a little housewife, she had found her prince, but had no plans to marry him yet,

Ajay was the perfect mix of both of their parents and was going to college where he could find his perfect partner

Ben was going to college to be a child counsellor just to be like his hero his father. He like Ajay he hadn't found his perfect partner either but he hoped he would someday.

Both Callie and Daisie were going to catering college to become world famous chefs.

Both Kurt and Puck were proud of their 6 children especially when they started families of their own and gave them grand children.


End file.
